La noche de terror de Kagami Taiga
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Kagami no puede más que sentir curiosidad cuando descubre que hay un famoso desafío para que los atletas demuestren su valor: pasar un tiempo indefinido en una escuela abandonada y aparentemente maldita. Es normal que él también desee intentarlo luego de descubrir que Kuroko y los ex jugadores de Teiko lo han hecho, aún si hace casi un mes que nadie los ha vuelto a ver... para Juls


**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: ****Suspenso (?) Insultos. **

**Aviso**: _Este fic es un regalo para Juls Noom debido al post 20.000. Ella pidió una historia de Kuroko no Basuke que fuese un darkfic, loco, raro o psicótico; ya que no se me da bien escribir darkfics opte por regalarle un fic de "terror" loco y raro._

_Espero que le guste._

**La noche de terror de Kagami Taiga**

**_Prólogo_**

Kagami avanzó por la calle despreocupadamente. La noche había caído hacía rato y el ambiente estaba desolado y silencioso; las casas habían sido reemplazadas por árboles y campos baldíos pero no le dio importancia ya que según el papel con las indicaciones que sus compañeros le habían dejado él iba por buen camino.

Se detuvo entonces en el lugar destinado y sus cejas se alzaron y luego se juntaron con incredulidad: aquel no podía ser el edificio en el que sus amigos planeaban reunirse… ¿o sí? Buscó el papel con la dirección en su bolsillo y comprobó que _evidentemente_ ese era el lugar correcto.

Ante él se elevaba una casa vieja, deteriorada y visiblemente abandonada.

Dudando un momento se armó de valor y abrió la reja exterior que rechinó ante el movimiento, diciéndose que daba igual cómo se viera por fuera el ambiente. Caminó hasta la puerta cruzando el oscuro jardín delantero y asomó la cabeza en el interior con inevitable nerviosismo —… ¿Hola?— llamó —¿Chicos?— su voz resonó por los pasillos vacios pero no obtuvo respuesta. Ingresó por completo en la casa y observó con enojo la oscuridad del pasillo —Desgraciados, ya sé lo que planean; si creen que pueden asustarme…— tragó saliva con fuerza sin terminar la oración, una gota de sudor frío recorriendo su sien.

Se aventuró por el pasillo con paso lento y receloso, su corazón acelerándose mientras su cuerpo tenso aguardaba con alerta a que alguien saltase en cualquier momento pretendiendo asustarle. _'Malditos. Creen que soy idiota.'- _pensó cuando, al pasar cerca de la escalera, oyó pasos apresurados en la planta alta. Aunque su instinto de supervivencia le rogaba que no lo hiciera, se obligó a subir los peldaños, muy lentamente asomando primero la cabeza para examinar el territorio.

—Ya sé que están ahí. ¡Los escuché idiotas!—advirtió una vez hubo llegado al segundo piso; continuó avanzando hasta que creyó oír un sonido dentro de una de las habitaciones. Se aproximó a ésta entornando los ojos debido a que la oscuridad no le permitía ver nada e impulsó un poco la puerta para obtener mayor espacio cuando…

—Bu.— sopló una voz a su lado.

—¡WYAAAH!

:::::::::::

Observó a sus compañeros de equipo con odio desde una esquina mientras los demás jóvenes aún reían y se felicitaban entre ellos. Habían encendido un par de velas y sentado en círculo alrededor de las mismas a excepción de Kagami quien se encontraba recargado contra la pared, la luz creada por las pequeñas llamas revelando su rostro aún pálido portador de un gesto turbado y al mismo tiempo cargado de desprecio.

—Ya Kagami, solo bromeábamos ven a sentarte con nosotros.— invitó Izuki con un movimiento de mano, aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

El mencionado los observó en silencio por unos segundos —…los odio a todos.— murmuró, pero luego su expresión se tornó colérica —¡Especialmente a ti Koganei! ¿¡Cómo rayos se te ocurre hacer una cosa así!?— le señaló acusador a lo que todos volvieron a reír mientras el susodicho elevaba las manos con ademán de disculpa.

—Lo siento Kagami, ¡pero no fui el único que lo planeó! ¡Queríamos poner a prueba tu valentía!

—Y parece que no tienes mucha.

—¿¡Qué fue eso Izuki!?

—Ya, ya. Tranquilo.— Junpei se acercó a él y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, sonriendo —Muestra respeto por tus sempais, ¿sí? Ya ves que solo era una broma.— dijo y con algo de miedo ante su mirada Kagami se dejó guiar por el capitán hacia el resto del grupo.

Una vez sentado junto a todos se mostró falsamente desinteresado —Jah, de todas formas ya sabía lo que harían, fueron demasiado obvios.— se ruborizó con vergüenza y enojo al oírles reír en respuesta —¡Ya está bien, basta! Además: ¿por qué demonios decidieron reunirse en este lugar?

—Ah bueno, queríamos asustarte.— informó lo obvio Tsuchida.

—Tch, no me digas…— inspirando hondo se obligó a relajarse. En cuanto se sintió más tranquilo les dedicó a todos una mirada honesta —Me alegra volver a verlos.— admitió.

Como era de esperarse los demás respondieron de la misma forma, con exclamaciones animadas y gestos amistosos que terminaron de clamar a Kagami por completo —¿Y qué tal te fue en Estado Unidos?— cuestionó Furihata ansioso por oír las anécdotas que seguramente Kagami traía consigo.

Por desgracia el pelirrojo no era muy habilidoso en comprender los anhelos de los demás por lo que le resultó adecuado responder con un simple: —Bien. ¿Y qué tal ustedes? ¿Sus vacaciones fueron buenas?

—Algo duras a decir verdad. La entrenadora nos tuvo ejercitando prácticamente todos los días.— Izuki elaboró una mueca cansada a lo que Hyuga se cruzó de brazos con seriedad diciendo —Lo que es muy bueno para nosotros, deberías agradecer que Riko ponga tanto empeño incluso en las vacaciones.

—Hmm, ya veo… ¿entonces qué? ¿Mientras entrenaban se les ocurrió: "oh, por qué no molestamos a Taiga cuando regrese de su viaje y lo asustamos"?— cuestionó imitando el supuesto 'tono' de sus compañeros volviendo a enojarse un poco.

Koganei rió esta vez con nerviosismo —Y-ya Kagami, no fue así. De hecho, ¡la idea nos la dio Kuroko!

Al instante se enderezó y comenzó a buscar con la mirada el lugar donde el mencionado pudiese estar escondido, preparado para aparecer repentinamente y asustarle de nuevo '_Ese enano, ¡claro que está detrás de esto!'- _pero luego de revisar todo el lugar debió aceptar que el más pequeño no estaba allí. Observó a sus compañeros un momento rascando su nuca con desconcierto —Ehm, entiendo que la entrenadora no esté aquí pero… ¿dónde están Kuroko y Kiyoshi? Hace meses que no los veo, creí que vendrían.

Los integrantes iniciales del equipo intercambiaron miradas breves —Oh, pues Kuroko recibió un mensaje y decidió participar del desafío de la escuela Monowasure junto al resto de los GoM.— dijo como si nada Jumpei, recibiendo miradas interrogantes por parte de los cuatro de primer año.

—Disculpe Hyuga-sempai, pero ¿qué es el desafío de la escuela Monowasure?— cuestionó Fukuda.

Hyuga los contempló un momento, entonces se golpeó la frente como si hubiese olvidado algo obvio —Cierto que ustedes son nuevos en el club, aún no saben de ello.— respondió para mayor intriga de los presentes —Monowasure es una antigua escuela que lleva ya muchos años cerrada; según se sabe debieron clausurarla debido a que una de sus profesoras comenzó a utilizar el edificio como lugar para realizar rituales y otro tipo de cosas locas_, ocultistas_. Gracias a eso se dice que en la escuela quedó maldita y comenzaron a suceder sucesos extraños y perturbadores que la llevaron al cierre definitivo. Desde entonces muchos atletas de Tokio utilizan el edificio como una prueba de valor, permaneciendo varios días dentro buscando soportar el miedo el mayor tiempo posible, claro que para algunos resulta más aterrador que para otros.— explicó.

—¿De verdad existe algo así? ¿Y ustedes participaron alguna vez sempais?— volvió a inquirir Fukuda logrando que los cinco integrantes mayores se sonrojasen con humillación pues nunca se habían atrevido, sin embargo Kawahara les libró del momento al interrumpir con otra pregunta:

—¿Pero por qué Kuroko intentaría algo así? Honestamente no lo veo interesado en esta clase de cosas…

—Ah bueno, eso se debe a que los miembros del ex equipo de Teiko decidieron reunirse y aceptar el desafío.— volvió a informar Jumpei —Y evidentemente Kuroko fue invitado, aunque a mí también me sorprendió el que haya aceptado…— soltó un suspiro —Claro que cuando Riko se enteró decidió ir a buscarlo a pesar de que intentamos convencerla de que no lo hiciera, como han pasado dos días desde que se fue Teppei decidió ir a buscarla esta tarde.— terminó de decir un gesto apesadumbrado.

Kagami lo observó incrédulo ante esto —¿Dos días? ¡Entiendo que Kiyoshi fuera a buscarla! ¿No están preocupados?

—Tranquilo Kagami.— pidió Izuki —Sé que suena horrible pero es normal que la gente vaya por varios días. Kuroko ya hace casi un mes que fue con su grupo y suponemos que la entrenadora decidió quedarse allí por algún motivo… si cuando comiencen las clases aún no han regresado entonces tendremos motivos de sobra para preocuparnos.

—Por eso es un desafío después de todo.— murmuró Hyuga —Para demostrar quién se acobarda y huye primero…

—¡Hey, hey! Ya que estamos en el tema y el ambiente… ¿por qué no contamos **_'historias de terror'_**?— sugirió Koganei imitando una voz aterradora y realizando un gesto cómicamente sombrío.

Kagami por su parte no logró volver a prestarles atención en toda la noche. Su mente estaba centrada en lo que acababan de contarle, realmente intrigado.

_'Un desafío para demostrar tu valor… Yo podría hacer eso.'_

**Continuará…**

Okay, sé que hay muchas cosas que merecen una queja sobre la idea pero, ¡ey! ¡No me juzguen!

Para empezar diré que habrá un capitulo (o trataré de que haya) por miembro de la Generación de los milagros (o posiblemente habrán varios capítulos centrándose en dicho miembro, aún no lo sé). Es decir que tengo planeado (por ahora) que la cosa quede así:

**Kise**

**Murasakibara**

**Midorima**

**Aomine**

**Akashi**

**Kuroko**

Y bueno, los demás estarán pero aparecerán en cada cap….

También diré que no se sorprendan si esto resulta ser una historia extraña ya que planeo respetar el deseo de Juls y escribir una cosa realmente loca –o tan loca como me salga…..

Hmmm, bueno, eso… supongo que es todo por ahora…


End file.
